


Movie Scene

by VeenaJ17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot, imagine, just cute, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeenaJ17/pseuds/VeenaJ17
Summary: Sometimes you have moments in life that are just like a scene from a movie. Be it sitting at a cafe, kissing in the rain, or dating your soulmate. Does it bother you that it might be cheesy? Absolutely not.





	Movie Scene

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff, and some more fluff honestly. that's what i'm best at.

You tried not to slip as you ran through the rain, only wanting to make it to the café on time. You knew Jihoon was already there, since he sent you a mocking text not too long ago. He had always been more punctual than you, and he never failed to remind you at every chance that he got. You dodged someone running the other way before finally sliding in front of the small, welcoming café and bakery.

You took a deep breath, hoping you didn't look like you just ran for almost a mile (even though you did) and pulled open the glass door, hearing a small jingle. You heard someone call out a welcome in your direction and you smiled to the employee. You looked around the area before spotting Jihoon sitting at a booth in the back corner. He was sitting with a legged crossed, his laptop placed on the tabletop, opened in front of him, his earbuds plugged into the jack and connected to his ears. He fixed the black beanie he was wearing, sweeping his brown bangs back and perfectly hiding them underneath the hat before resuming his intense stare directed at the computer screen. You had to admit, there was something very attractive about Jihoon when he looked so “in the zone”.

There were two ceramic mugs sitting on the table, steam rolling from the tops. You cracked a grin. You quickly ordered your favorite pastry, as well as a muffin for Jihoon, before heading back to the boy. Only when you were standing beside the table did Jihoon look up at you and your smile. Jihoon smiled back, happy you were finally here, and pulled out his earbuds, placing them down on the keyboard. You moved to sit in the booth across from the boy when Jihoon spoke up.

"No no, sit by me," he said. You raised an eyebrow at the boy but did what he said. You put your bag down onto the seat opposite of Jihoon before slipping off your jacket, laying that down as well. Then you slid into the seat next to Jihoon. Jihoon was watching you with patient eyes and smiled at you when you were finally seated. He reached his right hand across your face, holding your left cheek as he pressed a loving kiss to the other. You smiled happily at the boy once he pulled away and reached across the table, grabbing the mug farthest from Jihoon, assuming it was the one for you.

"How was your day?" you asked before taking a sip; caramel macchiato. The usual. Perfect.

With a sigh Jihoon went on to relay a rather stressful class he had that day. He explained his theory of how he thinks his history professor is the spawn of the devil with the crazy amount of work he put on them and not nearly enough time to do it all. You nodded your head as Jihoon vented, knowing it would be best not to interrupt him, and simply waited for the storm to pass.

Jihoon took a deep breath when he finished, snatching his cup of coffee and taking a lengthy sip. He sighed when he set the mug back down, looking to you.

"Are you done?" you asked.

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright," you started. "Well, I'm sorry you had this amount of stress put on you within a matter of hours. But, lucky for you, your girlfriend is rather interested in history. And I know she would not mind helping you out if you need it."

Jihoon's eyes widened. "Would you? Really?"

"Of course," you said smiling, nodding slightly. Jihoon's shoulders visibly slumped and his face softened in relief.

"Ah, thank god. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," Jihoon said, laying his head on your shoulder.

"I don't either," you said playfully.

"Hey~" Jihoon said in a warning tone, but still with a smile. Just seconds later Jihoon's head suddenly shot up and he gave you a bright smile, his mood obviously doing a complete 180.

"But!" he exclaimed. "Despite all that, I managed to come up with a great new melody!" Jihoon turned back to the laptop still sitting on the table.

"Oh yeah?" you questioned. "Do you want me to listen?"

He looked at you incredulously. "Of course," he said, like you had just asked him the most absurd question in the universe. You chuckled lightly. You waited a moment as Jihoon messed around on the computer. As he was doing this the bakery items you ordered came, the waitress setting the plates down on the table. You thanked her and pulled the treats closer. You slid the plate with the muffin closer to Jihoon and he grinned at you upon seeing it. He moved the plate to the right of him, sliding the laptop over the tabletop so it was resting in the middle of you two. He handed you the earbuds and you pushed them into your ears.

"Ready?" Jihoon asked. You nodded and Jihoon pressed play. Music started to play in your ears and you listened intently. After dating Jihoon for so long you had learned a lot more about music and music production than you thought you would have known in your lifetime. But now that you had gotten rather good experience, Jihoon had many times turned to you for advice or consolation in his work. You didn't quite know what you were getting into when you started dating a music major, but now you wouldn’t trade him for anything.

You took a few more sips of your coffee as you listened, aware of Jihoon's nervous eyes flickering between you and the screen. You started to take another drink when a few measures of the music threw you off guard, making you widen your eyes and set down the mug. You saw Jihoon cringe out of the corner of your eyes, seemingly taking your reaction the wrong way. You never would have expected Jihoon to pull something like that, but you liked it. A lot. It added a little something to the piece he had so far, and you definitely approved.

You told Jihoon all of this when the music faded out, making sure he knew how much you loved it. Jihoon's cheeks burned lightly at all the compliments you were giving him, a small grin overcoming his face, and growing every second.

"You have to use that somehow Jihoon, that was amazing," you finally finished.

"Thanks," Jihoon said quietly. From there Jihoon then asked you about your day. You didn't have much to say, but indulged his question by retelling an incident that had happened in your chemistry lab. It made Jihoon laugh, listening to the silly mistakes of your fellow classmates. You smiled at your accidental triumph.

You two talked lightly; about music, the weather, or anything quite honestly. You enjoyed your food and coffee as well, doing what you usually did, complimenting the chef from your seats in a funny manner. Jihoon pretended to have a who-knows-what accent, but nonetheless, it made you laugh.

At one point Jihoon pulled out his history and handed it to you. You read it through carefully, not wanting to miss anything.

"Yeah, he definitely originated from the pits of hell," you said sarcastically. Jihoon didn't seem to catch your playfulness though.

"So you agree?" he said seriously. You let out a laugh.

“I'm kidding Jihoon," you said. You saw the tips of Jihoon's ear turn red.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"I think you can do this," you finalized, handing the papers back to Jihoon. He gaped at you, ready to argue. "With my help," you clarified with a smile. Jihoon relaxed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh, thank goodness. You scared me there for a second," he said breathlessly. You laughed at your boyfriend and Jihoon smiled.

You two continued talking, eating, and every so often doing homework. Though soon enough, the food was gone and all that was left in the mugs was leftover black residue. You were sitting with your head laying on Jihoon's shoulder as he clicked around on his laptop, messing around with the music application he had. You were reading over the papers for his history assignments, trying to come up with ideas for the boy.

"Hey Jihoon," you eventually called. You felt Jihoon's shoulder rise when he hummed in response. "Wanna head to your apartment?"

Jihoon looked down at you. "How come?" he asked.

"So we can get to work on these projects," you told him. Jihoon's face fell.

"We were having such a great time, then you had to bring that back up," Jihoon muttered. You laughed at the boy's response, pulling down one of Jihoon’s hands from the keyboard and linking your fingers with his.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I've got some ideas already. And I kind of just want to leave," you added. When Jihoon looked down at you again you stuck out your lip as a final plead. Jihoon sighed.

"Fine, let's go," he said, doing a final save on his computer before shutting it. You smiled, sitting up from your slouched position. Jihoon put his stuff in his backpack while you got out of the seat and gathered your stuff from the other side. You both put on your jackets and slipped on your backpacks before heading to the front, Jihoon paying for both of you at the register. You thanked the cashier before heading towards the door, Jihoon holding it open for you. You stepped out under the café's awning, looking to the gray sky and the clouds that were dumping rain onto the earth. Jihoon stepped up next to you.

"When did it start raining?" he questioned no one in particular.

"It was raining when I got here," you answered him.

"Hm…" Jihoon looked at you. "Well, we better hurry," he said. You nodded at him. Jihoon took your hand and you held it back tightly. He smiled at you and your stomach flipped. His smile was so perfect, and you never got tired of it, no matter how big or small it was, or how many teeth it showed: it was always beyond beautiful.

Jihoon waited for you to return the smile before pulling you out from under the awning and into the pouring rain. You two ran hand in hand through the rain, making sure not to slip as you went, big smiles on both of your faces. Every once in a while you'd let out a laugh of joy, Jihoon reciprocating it.

You were just a few blocks away from Jihoon's apartment building when Jihoon suddenly tugged on your hand, dragging you underneath the awning of a closed shop. Your hair was soaking and stuck to your head. Jihoon's hat was wet as well and a few hairs had come loose from underneath his beanie and were stuck to his forehead. You were about to scold him for stopping when you saw this, and your thoughts were interrupted with one of those along the lines of  _ 'How does he still manage to look so handsome?' _

"What are you doing?" you finally question once you had caught your breath. Jihoon stayed quiet, studying you closely. You felt yourself growing slightly embarrassed under his gaze, wanting him to do something, even  _ blink _ . Finally a soft smile came over Jihoon's neutral face. He grabbed your hips, pulling you against him suddenly. You squeaked with the force but were quickly silenced by Jihoon's lips on yours. You froze for only a moment before you melted. You wrapped your arms around Jihoon's neck and kissed him back. After a few seconds you pulled away with a loopy smile.

"What's this?" you questioned half-heartedly. Jihoon smirked.

"I just couldn't wait any longer," Jihoon answered. You giggled and let Jihoon kiss you again. It lasted longer than the first, and you couldn't be happier. One of Jihoon's hands even moved to the small of your back and you allowed him to bend you backwards a bit. It was just like a movie scene. A perfect, beautiful, cheesy movie scene.

You let your boyfriend kiss you under the cherry red awning, not caring about anyone walking by, or the rain pouring just a foot or two away from your heads: this was you and Jihoon's perfect moment. And there was no way you were going to do anything but cherish it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!
> 
> this is my first post on here. i have always wanted to use this website, and now i finally can.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed!! i like writing these cheesy situations, haha.
> 
> i hope you look out for more stories of mine to be shared on here!
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> *V*


End file.
